Birth Control
by ReahEveBlack
Summary: It’s seventh year and the whole gang are given a year long assignment to take care of their own baby. Lily/James Sirius/Iris Remus/O.C. R&R! I LOVE REVIEWERS! humor, romance, and perfect ammounts of drama! :O!
1. JAMES!

Birth Control

**Summary: It's seventh year and Lily and James for Independent living class are giving a year long assignment. To take care of their very own baby girl complete with black curls and emerald colored eyes. And Sirius and Iris with another baby girl named Reah who is short tempered and stubborn but with two beautiful parents can she help being anything but, cute? The story includes pregnant Lily and Iris, James trying to teach Sirius how to change a diaper, and Remus coping with all four of his mental friends and being a single parent. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Lily Evans glanced into the mirror on her way out of the house, her auburn waves cascaded down her back and her emerald eyes shone with excitement.

Today was her last first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was meeting her best friend in the world Iris at Kings Cross at ten forty five sharp.

She got into her new convertible. She couldn't wait to see Iris, her best friend. Iris was probably the most stunning thing you have ever seen. She had short black cropped hair and milk chocolate eyes with red lips.

She truly was the eye candy of Hogwarts but only one dared to ever ask her out.

Iris was terrifying at times, but Sirius Black was fearless and stubborn so they were absolutely perfect for each other.

But don't ever tell that To Iris she might hurt you…

pretty badly.

The drive wasn't far away just a few miles, but it couldn't keep her mind off the famous James Potter… sigh

He was a rough subject, he wasn't over me or anything but I went from hating him with a passion to being best friends and loving him with every fiber of my being in the course of three months.

How was I supposed to explain that to him, we were just friends, but maybe it could be more than that someday?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I jumped onto the Hogwarts train with my best friend Iris Hewson. I craned my neck looking for James I needed to see his smile right now.

Because I wouldn't have much time for him this year I knew was to be filled with much work and little time for play, but I am sure me and James would find time to be together…

Oh there he was. I saw him and waved. To embarrass him I yelled, "JAMES!"

He saw me and promptly screamed back, "LILY-KINS!"

I pushed through the isle way of the train getting a few glares from girls surrounding me.

You see me and Iris were kind of loved/hated by most of the girls at Hogwarts.

They hated us because Sirius liked Iris and James supposedly loved me.

But they loved us for not going out with them, but hopefully they'd hate me for going out with James.

(I mentally crossed my finger hoping that would happen!)

I finally reached him a little breathlessly and said, "Hi stranger long time, no see."

"If I were a stranger you would have never seen me, did you hit your head again Lils?" he asked

"No, and I know you aren't a stranger how would I know your name if you were a stranger? But over the summer I did miss seeing you!" I told him

He looked at me for a minute then his face broke into a heartbreaking smile and he slowly said, "I am glad you missed me, but I think I missed you more Lily-Kins."

"No I don't think so." I argued

We bickered back and forth for a little while until he led me to the heads compartment opened the door and curtsied, "For you Miss Evans." He said in a fake french accent.

"Whatever floats your boat, James" I said wisely and for good measure I patted his shoulder and walked into the heads compartment.

The ride went slowly and the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

In the distance I heard hagrid calling, "Firs years, firs years!"

__________________________________________________________________________________-

Hey so this is me first story but hopefully you like me so PM me or Review and you get the second chapter!

10 reviews and I update! 

Reah

xxxx


	2. What kind of name is Terryplode?

LPOV

The talk in the classroom was almost unbearable it felt as if my ear drums were going to burst.

I lily Evans was sitting next to James for independent while Iris and Sirius were bickering about something very unimportant next to each other.

We were told last night that we were to have a very important project as to this was our last year and we needed to learn important things about life.

So now me and James were guessing about what we were going to do.

"They're probably teaching us how to cook." I guessed

"Yeah Lily a very important project for life is teaching us how to cook a holiday dinner!" he taunted

"Well you know it was just a guess! And I am just wondering what's so important in this class." I replied

"Yeah whatever you ne-."

He was immediately cut short by new a Professor walking into the classroom.

He was tall and young and had pale blue eyes and washed out brown hair, he smiled at the class and said,

"Well hello you gorgeous Gryffindor, stupendous Slytherins, raving Ravenclaws, and hiatus Hufflepuffs. I am Professor Terryplode and I will teach you the ways of living independently!"

"Yeah no one would have guessed that in independent living, and what kind of name is Terryplode?" James whispered

"Shut UP!" I whisper-shouted

"Today you are probably all wondering why you have such a big project this year and what you will have to do is take care of your very own baby" Professor Terryplode said in a kind voice

The classroom busted up laughing

Professor Terryplode clapped his hands and the room hushed instantaneously.

"That was not a joke children you and a partner will take care of a baby that will even resemble the parents now pick your partner." He told the class

I immediately latched onto James and accidently said, "Your mine!"

"Well sorry ladies but apparently I'm Lillie's" James told the class, and there was a chorus of aw-ssss

The rest of the girls in the class ran at Sirius but not before he said, "I call IRIS!"

"What No don't I get a choice in the matter?" she pleaded

"It's me or Mick Stanley!" he threatened

"Fine I have Sirius" she grumbled

All the rest of the guy excluding Remus groaned and all the girls in the class flat out glared at Iris.

The rest of the remaining students scrambled to find a partner and Remus realized he didn't have a partner!

"Um… Professor Terryplode I don't have a partner" he asked unsteadily

"That's fine Remus you can be a single parent it will be a great learning experience!" the professor said positively

"Oh… Ok" he sighed

I noticed Remus looked disappointed but I couldn't evaluate more because the teacher started talking too soon.

"okay part of having a child is the pregnancy so today and tomorrow you will be nine months pregnant then you will get the baby, you will name it and feed it and change its diaper" professor said

We waved his wand and all of the sudden the whole population of girls in the class grew huge stomachs and started to radiate a beautiful glow.

Most of them looked down in horror but in this case Lily put her head on James's shoulder and laughed.

"I can't believe I have to do this I am only 17" I told James

The bell rang and I stood up with my book bag my overwhelming stomache shocking my eyes.

"Let me carry that Lily, you're n a fragile state" he told me with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

Great I was best friends with a normally terrifying person and now she had raging hormones and was pregnant.

I had to share a room with Iris. I shuddered.

Iris was already yelling at somebody for something. I had to laugh at that.

I walked into the hallway and my mouth popped open as I saw the whole 7th year female population with huge stomachs and waddling. Giggle!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N;

**Hey guys thank you sooooo much for the reviews they helped me so much writing this chapter! So it's dedicated to:**

**XXXJamesLilyXXX**

**XXJamesLilyCutestXX**

**LoveToWrite12345**

**Joanne Amelia**

**Prongs is Mine**

** WinterLizzy**

** Aaishah97**

**BlackRose19902**

**XSiriusIsTheBestX (For Iris)**

**Fernsfairie (for my first review!)**

**Thanks Guys for your support! :)**


	3. Go out with me?

**You asked for a new chapter so I give it to you! :) I update fast when you give me REVIEWS! Well Enjoy Readers!!!! (I REALY like exclamation points!)**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

IPOV (iris)

I never want to have kids. Simple. Very simple, actually.

I puked when I smelled the rice crispy treat and baby forbid I eat a bagel!

You know Sirius Black was NOT helping at all, chasing me around saying things like,

"Iris is carrying my child TOLD YOU SO JAMES!" or maybe

"Iris the baby will be just like me" and my personal least favorite

"You know if you are Prego then we are married! Yes I married the modern version of Aphrodite!"

I had screamed at the thought that this baby might even be remotely close to him.

Think of the brain problems… I sighed

I looked down at my ginormous stomach at least I only had it until my last class today.

Sirius was currently interested in talking about names.

"You know Iris I like Reah because that's your middle and it's a damn good name so that's her name." he said with love

"You know just because you want it to be a girl doesn't it mean it will be idiot!" I said with fury

"I have father's institution can tell it will be a girl" Sirius replied

"You don't have enough institution to tell that the word is intuition, smarty pants." I shot back

"Well Ms. Hewson-Black I very do have enough institution to tell it's a girl and thank you I am a very intelligent person" he said matter-of-factly

Frustrated I screamed, "SHUT-UP SIRIUS! MY LAST NAME IS HEWSON NOT BLACK, AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL DAYLIKE A LOST PUPPY, AT LEAST BE QUIET UNLESS YOU WANT YOU HEAD RIPPED OFF!"

He mouthed okay and stepped away hazardously then locked his lips with his fingers, he couldn't deny Iris looked terrifyingly hot when she did that, but he liked his head so he didn't say any more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

JPOV

I and Lily looked through different name books for a name Lily was writing down names we liked and the list was about half a page long now.

"You know we could ask around for good names Lils" I suggested

Then she got this sparkle in her eye and said, "I have the perfect name Martha Janice Lori Ethan Rupert Glenda Carson Daisy Danny**!" (From Gilmore Girls fifth season!D)**

"Yeah if we were crack whores, seriously the poor child would be made fun of its whole life!" I stated

"You are probably right but I want an elegant yet fearless name with a hint of cuteness and mystery" she said getting that sparkle in her eye again.

"Well then "Martha Janice Lori Ethan Rupert Glenda Carson Daisy Danny" is the perfect name for it, are you sure you aren't a crack whore because I'll still go out with you if you want me to" I said and the last few words slipped out accidently.

"James Potter did you just ask me out? And I am not a crack whore!" she said

"W-w-w-well yes I mean, well, yes" I stuttered then admitted

"Well I say yes I want to go out with you"

Then I bent to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thank-You" I whispered

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N;**

**Thank you so much for who did review or read this story!**

**I know this is a horribly short chapter but I have a test tomorrow and need to study so here's your chapter and if I get 10 more reviews I'll give you a thousand word chapters!**

**Oh and I need a name! For Remus's and L/J's baby I liked Peyton (a reviewer suggested it) I can't remember who. Sorry! **

**But please tell me some names next chapter there are babies involved??? :) **

**REVIEW thank-you! :) **


	4. So Perfect

**Delayed I KNOW! But I was at the ocean and I went clam digging! (I hate Clams) But here you are 11 reviews so here is a 1,100 word chapter!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

LPOV

We were getting the baby today.

And I was super stoked. Firstly, because I was tired of my clothes not fitting. Secondly, because I wanted to slap Iris every time she went off on me for nothing! And lastly, because I definitely like to eat whatever I want without throwing up.

But one thing I was not dreading was seeing my baby for the first time I mean I know that it was only a project but tell me you wouldn't be excited too!

We had gotten all the supplies last night for it including bassinet, food, diapers, clothes, and bottles.

All the supplies was girl materials so we decided on the name Eva Cora Veda Potter. I thought it was very pretty. And James liked whatever I liked.

We were currently quizzing each other on key points of being a parent.

"How do you prepare a proper bottle?" I said

"You put the formula in, then water, after that you heat it up, and last you test it to make sure it's not to hot." James said with pride

"Correct, now if a baby is starting to choke then what do you do?" I asked quickly

"You lift up their arms pat them on the back and if that doesn't work then you lay do the Heimlich maneuver." He said efficiently

"Good job and now we have to go to class and see her!" I said with a smile

"We are going to be parents in half an hour! Lils, can you believe it?" James told me with a smile

"I know! Well let's go in" I said quietly

**IPOV**

We had finally agreed on a name, Reah Rose Alexandra Black.

I loved the name, Reah Rose. It sounded so… Perfect.

But Sirius had a fit with Alexandra, but that was my mother's name so it had to be part of my girl so.

It was so frustrating when we had to put the crib and changing table together…

_Flashback_

"_It goes like this you frickin idiot!" I yelled_

"_You said I was a smarty pants yesterday, your mood swings are giving me a whoop lash, and it does go like that if you want her sleeping upside down!" Sirius stated_

_Why couldn't I be the perfect couple that help and laugh with each other like Lily and James?_

"_I was being sarcastic when I said that dummy! And sorry I'm not the perfect engineer I am a girl, I didn't know if you had noticed!" I said to the retard_

"_Oh well make me the victim always! And believe me we noticed that you are a girl." He emphasized_

"_Okay you put together the crib and I'll watch and occasionally scream at you, Kay hon." I said in a sickly sweet tone_

"_I'll do anything as long as you keep calling me honey!" Sirius replied_

_I groaned and began to file my nails and read Italian vogue_

_The clock seemed to be mocking me, as it went as slow as molasses_

But today we were getting her and I was so excited.

I could teach her U2 songs and dress her up in my old band tees.

We sat down in our assigned seats and listened to him drone on about being a parent, and how it is going to be such a responsibility, and how we wouldn't have homework or exams in any of our other classes, then finally I perked my ears up and he would give us our baby now!

"She is going to look like you, I can already tell. I have father's institution." He whispered

"The word is intuition and I hope it looks like me I shudder at the thought of it being like you in ANY way, Sirius" I told him quietly

"You know I happen to be a VERY sexy beast so I would be quiet about my looks and I know I am not the sharpest pencil in the pouch but still I get tired of always being the victim, Ire" he said almost intelligently

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Siri" I told him

He was about to come up with a smart remark but then Professor Terryplode walked up to Remus and gave him a stack of papers and said,

"Now young one, you will have to adopt because seeing as you cannot have a baby by yourself this is the only way so fill these out and you get to be a single parent" the professor said with enthusiasm

Remus looked like he was about to rip out all his hair I vaguely heard him say,

"All this paper work, how, god, how?"

**LPOV**

Professor walked over to us and said, "You will get your baby now and you are the first ones, so please treat her right and love her. She is a sweet one"

The with a wave of his wand Lily's stomach shrunk and there was a baby on the desk wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"She is so perfect I almost want to cry" I whispered to James

The baby was so small and had lots of ebony black hair and startling emerald eyes. She was a very cute and beautiful baby.

"I know Eva suits her, she has your eyes Lily-Kins" James said with obvious shock

The he passed over bunches of groups until he reached Iris and Sirius.

They both shut their traps when they looked at Reah.

**SPOV**

She looked so much like her mother.

She had chocolate brown eyes, with pale skin, and I was even there in the hair which was a dark brown and she was so small… So perfect.

"Look at her Ire" I said simply and cradled her into my arms

"I know she's ours, Siri" I heard her whisper

Then I couldn't block the words they just slipped out.

"Iris Hewson go out with me."

And I was pretty damn sure she said

"Yes"

**  
A/N**

**Hey I know I left you at a cliffhanger but I had to give you some reason to review lovelies!**

**I love reviews I need review they keep me going. And I tried my best to use the most names possible, sorry if I didn't use some of them. But let's say 15 reviews before I update, come on that's not that hard! Well gotta go! ;D**

**Reah**

**Xxxxx :)**


	5. Momma I love you!

**Lily thinking**

Parenting was like…

Hard.

Yeah now I know why my Mom always was so stressed out. Every day I was on the brink of pulling out my hair and crying. But beside those moments that I wanted to jump off a cliff, parenting was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Eva grew fast, I expect because she had to appear 7 at the end of the year so she had to grow fast. She was so dang adorable it wasn't even funny. Her curls were like waist length now and her eyes were bright green gems like mine.

She was learning how to walk. She could talk a little bit. Saying little words like Lily or James, but nothing advanced. She was a girly girl and loved pink and dresses. Nothing like Reah at all with her it was bring on the guitar and band t-shirts not tea party and teddy bears.

But you gotta love it.

7th year was going to be filled with lots of laughs I could tell.

LPOV

"You need a coat it is January sweetie, you can't go out in a t-shirt and shorts in winter." I said persuasively

"No, I want shorts!" said Eva crossing her hands over her chest, I sighed rolling my eyes and calling for James

He swooped into the room and picked up Eva, her ebony curls bouncing. "How are my two favorite girls? Why are you wearing shorts Evey it's cold outside? Brrrr!" he said with a smile

"She won't put on anything else, not even a coat." I said indicating the Juicy Couture hoodie on my bedside table

He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled, "Are you arguing with Mommy Eva?"

She shook her head No and toddled over to the table where she put on the Juicy Couture clothes she insisted on having. A long sleeve white shirt that said "Viva La Sugar", a cute pair of ripped jeans, and a plaid blue and grey jacket with white fur in the hood, she finished the look with a pair of grey ugg boots and a choose juicy necklace.

What could I say she like the name brand look?

I ground my teeth in frustration and glared at James

"How come she listens to you and not me? It's like your God or something!" I said He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's because she likes me better, no just kidding she's just my little girl it's a natural instinct." He said with a smile.

"Oh so now she's an animal and has instincts, you really make sense James." I smiled and picked up the little bundle of joy.

It was snowing outside, the wind blowing slightly the light diamond flakes dancing in the streets of Hogsmeade, Eva was trying but unsuccessfully to catch a snow flake in her little pale palms. We were going to meet Sirius and Iris and Reah at the 3 Broomsticks. The pub was packed but we found them sitting at a table bickering about how Reah shouldn't listen to Mozart but U2.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and hugged Iris. Reah looked like her mother black skinny jeans, long sleeved white shirt with a purple tank-top thrown over it, and a knee length black pea coat with silver ballet flats. She looked adorable

"Mommy, Mommy I want CAKE!" said Reah with a dazzling smile wavy chocolate locks swirling around her, Sirius nodded and kissed her cheek. He was going soft on us I giggled and Iris sipped her butter beer

"I swear I am going to lose my flipping' mind, Sirius gives her everything she wants. She's going to be a spoiled rotten brat." Iris said pursing her lips; she was frustrated I could tell.

"Well Eva won't listen to me at all she only wants to listen to daddy. It is fairly tedious." I replied drinking my hot-cocoa

She nodded agreeing with me and we continued eating wile Reah tried to balance a spoon on her nose and Eva shifted away from her. They got along usually but Reah was really hyper, Eva was more laid back and clingy she always wanted to be snuggled and loved. She came and sat on my lap burying her face in my hair.

"Mommy I'm tired." She whispered

"Go to sleep then we'll go home soon, I just want to shop around for a while." I said softly and her eyes drifted shut.

**IPOV**

We walked into the castle it was about nine o' clock and my feet were practically dragging up the stairs, but do you think Reah and Sirius were tired at all? Nope not one bit they were playing patty cake and I was stuck looking like a walking zombie. Jeez I was so tired why I couldn't have gotten laid back Eva and loving James. But instead I got frenzied Reah and sarcastic Sirius.

Lovely.

But I still loved both of them to the end of the earth, but would it be horrible for me to get some shut eye?

"I am going to sleep, come on Reah let's go nigh-nights. Love you Sirius, see you in the morning."

I put her in the bed and immediately as I lay down she climbed into my arms her chocolate eyes full of adoration.

"I love you Momma" she said while she was almost asleep, oh gosh I can't believe I would ever complain about having a baby.

**LPOV**

Eva was sleeping when we got to the dorms, she was completely out. Oh boy was she cute. Eva new to talking now talked in her sleep.

She muttered things like, "Ponies… Mommy… Daddy… (And believe me) Ice Cream…"

I put her in her fuzzy night gown and she opened her eyes a little and saw me and James standing by her crib.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy, see you when the sun comes up."

"Goodnight Love you." Me and James said in unison and for a while we just stared at her not speaking wondering how we could deserve such an amazing thing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner! I was so busy with soccer and finals and homework and everything life throws at us so please forgive me and update, I love writing Eva and Reah they are so cute. Iris and Lily are fun too, but not as much as two year olds. Little kids ROCK!**

**Update my lovelies and tomorrow or Friday I will update.**

**With Love,**

**Reah xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Author's Note :

Okay guys I should have put this in the chapter but I totally spaced so her it is:

**I need a beta!!!!!!!!**

Yeah I can't really you know edit everything perfectly so I was wondering if anyone was interested if they would want to be my beta! :) Yeah I am excited so tell me if you are interested and I'll choose someone! I am super stoked so review or PM me if so. :) Bye I gotta do homework for biology. It sucks why do I need to know what osmosis is? :/


	7. Common Cold?

The alarm clock blared in my ear. 5 o'clock in the morning, I groaned and thought, _a mother's work is truly never done._ I got in the shower the steamy abyss woke me up, after I got dressed in a navy and pink flowered dress and cream tights, I slipped my black converse on, after I blew dry my hair on low, I traveled out of the dorm.

James had Eva tonight, seeing as we didn't sleep in the same bed. That would be weird, at least I thought. I wanted to go for a stroll, it was early out on the lovely Hogwarts manicured grounds, right now was the only time of day I would have time to do this.

Eva occupied most of my time now, but I loved it. I don't know how I was going to part with her at the end of the year; it was going to be unbearable.

Then I saw a figure coming toward me, a tall figure, and a very handsome tall figure. James.

"Lily, come quick Eva, she has something wrong with her. She's breathing, but like shallow and she's really warm but she's shivering and she won't stop coughing. Eva looks paler than Iris, come on!" he said urgently.

I panicked and ran faster than James to his room. _He is a quidditch player I shouldn't be faster than him, but it is six in the morning, still he would have to start running with me every morning._ Why was I thinking about this right now? I had bigger issues than James's lack of speed. Oh God Lily.

My baby was lying in her small bed hugging the pink blankets to her like they were a life line, he curls were all over the pillow, and her skin was a deathly shade of pale. I shuddered but picked her up and carried her to the door James gave me a questioning look, "Iris, she's a healer in training she'll know what to do!" I took the steps three at a time and James was trying to keep up with me.

I burst into the room and yelled, "Iris wake-up, Eva something's wrong with her!" Iris stirred and looked up at my shocked expression,

"Lily come on let's go to your room it's more comfortable." I didn't doubt that, Iris's room was covered in clothes and band posters, her circle bed was rumpled and I saw Sirius was sleeping in it; thank god he was fully clothed. _She has some serious explaining to do; they just started going out… _LILY GET A GRIP, I told myself.

I laid her down on my lovely king-size bed with black canopy lace and white silk sheets. Eva looked like a ghost against the stark white sheets. I shivered even though I wasn't cold at all.

"Oh yes… Uh-huh that makes sense, stuffy nose… red throat, fever… "Iris muttered to herself while she examined my little princess.

"You guys are so protective all I can tell is wrong with her is that she is having a little mishap with influenza, you know common cold? I'll go get some medicine but she is going to be fine, you just have to keep her warm, hydrated, and make sure she doesn't very active." She smiled at me, "I always knew you were the loving and guarding type, now that you have woken me up, I will gladly go back to sleep, only wake me up again if someone's dying, or getting blood on the carpet."

After I had gotten the medicine in her little mouth she started to get hungry, James and I hung on her every word,

"Mommy I want Dolly."

"Dada, can you put princess movie in?"

"Thank-You, Mommy and Daddy."

"I want hot cocoa!"

"I am tired leave me alone, I want to sleep!"

"I love you."

By the end of the day I was so tired I had James pull off my shoes for me, "You can sleep on the other side of Eva if you want." I yawned and said while I was half-asleep.

"No I have to go to my room, Goodnight Lily, Love you Eva." He said as he kissed her cheek and pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss, well not exactly quick…

After he left I lazily put on pajamas and fell asleep to the steady beats of Eva's heart and her deep sweet breaths.

**It was short I know but it's really hard to update these days, soccer started up again and I've got play rehearsals, track, high school, homework, and I have to fit sleep sometime into that equation. Not very easy… But I am trying really hard so update and tell me what I should do to help this story, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thanks! :)**

**With Love,**

**Reah**

**Xxxxxxx**


End file.
